oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Council of An'doril
"The council of the Earth, Sun, and Moon guide you on your travels." History The An'doril High Council is a trio of Elven diplomats that have been elected to lead over the city. Each representative from the council is of a different Elven faction; High Elf, Dusk Elf, and Wood Elf. These three factions reflect upon the Sun, Moon, and Earth. The Council granted solace to all Elves under their domain, within An'doril. An'doril still remains a jetting spring for Elven culture, while the inhabitants continue to push away the spreading plague of industry. Events * An'doril was established in the year 89. * The Dusk Elves and Wood Elves united against the High Elves in the year 90. * Archdruidess Zha'danell became a mediator for all the factions. * The Council of the Earth, Sun and Moon was formed. Members Councilor of the Sun Lynerae Dawngaze is the High Elf diplomat that serves on the Council. Her position on the council is representative of the Sun. Lynerae holds the most power on the council, her word usually being absolute. Most votes usually come down to her when Earth and Moon are in disagreement. This regal Elf is above average in stature and carries herself with grace and poise. She possesses long silken golden hair that falls over her bladed ears and caresses her soft shoulders. Her eyes are an emerald green shade that compliment her milky complexion. Her finely crafted clothing is made of delicate silken material has a royal appearance. Around her head is a wooded crown covered in a golden enchantment. This crown has specific magically properties that aid her in her desired domain of healing. Wrapped tightly around her feminine form is a golden and emerald garment of the highest accord. With her, she carries a large staff that illuminates the darkest of areas. "Turn your face towards the sun, and all the shadows will fall behind you." -Lynerae Dawngaze "If you keep your face within the sunshine it is difficult for you to see a shadow." -Lynerae Dawngaze ---------- ------------------ ----------------------- ------------------------------ Councilor of the Moon Illrein Duskshadow is the Dusk Elf diplomat that serves on the An'doril council. Her seat on the council serves as a representative of the Moon. Illrein serves as a mediator between the opposing diplomats, while often getting into arguments with the Councilor of the Earth. Illrein is a quiet and indifferent politician and often sides with Lady Lynerae. Illrein seeks to cause the least amount of displacement within the city. Illrein stands of below average height for a female elf, and serves as the shortest member on the council. She possesses ashy blonde hair which is usually worn in a regal up-do, accented with braids. Her clothing is similar in creation to Lynerae's although the colors differ immensely. A turquoise and grey ensemble hugs her figure tightly and flows beneath her as it reaches her lower body. With her, she carries a large staff that is augmented with similar colors as her dress. Oppositely to Lynerae's, Illrein's staff is illuminated with soft moonlight. "The sun sees your body, the moon sees your soul." -Illrein Duskshadow "Moonlight is proof that there will always be light within darkness." - Illrein Duskshadow ---------- ------------------ ----------------------- ------------------------------ Councilor of the Earth Mathalaen Elkwood is a Wood Elf that serves as a faction diplomat on the Council of the Earth, Sun, and Moon. His position on the council is representative of his close ties with the Earthen Mother. Mathalaen is the most hard-headed member of the council. He often questions Lynerae and Illrein, causing tremendous issues during Council meetings. He follows a strict personal code and often times attempts to apply it to Council laws. His blatant disregard for the other faction's needs proves trying and rarely leaves votes unanimous. Mathalaen is of average height for a male wood Elf and is of impeccable athletic stature. His muscular form and disgusted facial expressions are intimidating to even the toughest of creatures. He possesses long raven hair that is typically pulled back into a high pony-tail and tucked into his armor. He wears a strong leather carapace that covers his chest and vital areas. This suit is accented with royal blue cloth fitted underneath his protective covering. With him, her carries a large longbow self carved from a dying elkwood tree. "I go to nature to be soothed and healed, and to have my senses put in order." -Mathalaen Elkwood "The hunter that goes out into the woods is lost to the world, yet finds himself." -Mathalaen Elkwood Category:Organizations